Carnival Craziness
by HollyAnne1084
Summary: When Finley was invited to go to a carnival, he knew that his cowardliness wouldn't give up on him. But thanks to his cowardly self, something happened that changed his life...and it was a good kind of change. EMOTION HUMANS STARNERVE ONE-SHOT. Requested by WriterOfBliss


**HEY GUYZZZ I'M ALIVE! If you think that this is my "future story" well then you're dead wrong! This is a one-shot that was requested by WriterOfBliss! It took me such a long time to begin writing this because I had the flu for 4 straight days and it was the worst ever. So here you go suckazzz, another StarNerve story! That's right, your kawaii couple is back! XD So anyway, this is actually the emotions as humans instead of just...emotions. So no Riley, Jill, Bill, and any Inside Out human. So I hope you guys like this one-shot and I hope you enjoy! Before I begin this, here are the characters:**

 **Joy - Joy C:**

 **Sadness - Sage**

 **Anger - Andrew**

 **Disgust - Debbie**

 **Fear - Finley**

...

Okay, let's see here... healthy breakfast, check... clean room, check...emergency aid kit, check...fire blanket, check! I guess my day's gonna be safe...hopefully...

Huh?

Oh, uh, hello...person, whoever you are.

I'm Finley, and yeah, if you think I'm being dramatic, well, I'm just a pretty cautious guy. Cause yeah, it's how I role. I'm basically the most biggest coward in the world.

Literally.

Let's just say that I'm scared of every little thing people can be afraid of. I guess I was just born that way, and it isn't that big of a deal; it's just that a friend of mine named Andrew makes fun of me about that.

So if you're a true daredevil, you should _not_ have a friend like me, because the last thing I'd want to do is those stupid stuff that strong men do. That's Andrew; he's the brave guy of the group.

What do you mean by 'group', you may ask.

Well, first of all, there's Andrew, the only other man of the group. He can be a bit short-tempered and grouchy, especially with me, but he likes to play around with you, although it can annoy a lot of people. However, he is the last person that you should annoy.

Annoy Andrew = Painful Deaths.

Anyway, so next up is Sage. She's the most quietest in our group, and she's really shy, like me. She can act really gloomy a lot and not do a whole lot with the group. But hey, at least me and her have the most common personalities.

Then there is Debbie, the pretty girl in the group. Debbie really loves fashion and she wears makeup 24-7. She's been in a magazine cover before and it was pretty cool. Although Debbie can be a bit sassy and judge us a lot, she likes to chat with us and she'd be happy to give you advice.

And last but not least, there's Joy...

...Joy...

...

Huh? Oh, sorry, I got a little dreamy there...

Did I just say that out loud?

Crud...if you're wondering why I went dreamy...

Well...

I kinda sorta have feelings for Joy. She's a very happy girl and she has the most beautiful smile. She's very sweet and lovable. I just...I just feel like Joy's the only person that I'd want to spend the rest of my life with. I don't know why though. I just feel special around her and for some reason when Joys happy, I'm happy. Not that it's a bad thing, it's just that...Joy and I have been friends ever since we were babies and I have no clue when I started having feelings for Joy, or where it actually came from.

Was it her beauty? Her happiness? Her kindness? Her lightheartedness?

I honestly have no idea- _Aah!_

 _Woooww,_ getting scared of my ring tone...

How embarrassing is that?

I guess I was pretty deep into my thoughts.

It looks like someone texted me.

Ooh, sweet!

Joy texted me!

 _'Hey Finley! I bought tickets 4 that carnival nearby and I was hoping you'd join all of us!'_

A carnival, eh?

That seems interesting.

Except that it has creepy...scary...tall...fast...

 _Roller coasters._

Roller coasters are probably one of my worst fears ever.

But Joy bought tickets for us to have fun and I don't want her to end up wasting money. But hey, at least the group is going so...

What could go wrong?

Heh...

Plenty.

Barfing on a roller coaster, passing out from a roller coaster, falling off a roller coaster, a ride not working, exhaustion...

 _'Sure! I'd love 2 go! CU there!'_

...

Ugh, I shouldn't have sent that text...

Now terror is on the way.

But I gotta remember that this is for Joy, the one that is special to me, so let's just get this over with so I can make Joy feel good and happy.

"Finley! It's great to see you here!" I heard Joy say to me once I got there. The other three were behind me, who nodded in greet.

"Y...Yeah, you too, Joy," I responded stupidly. My greetings are always the worst.

"Well, whattaya waiting for? Let's get going!" Joy said with excitement. He was the first to enter the carnival after paying the tickets.

So there we were.

Like I expected, there were a ton of crazy roller coasters.

One word: No.

But it wasn't fair because most of those rides were scary roller coasters. I don't want to end up on those boring baby rides that do nothing but go in a circle.

And besides, I came here for Joy.

Just for Joy.

"So, what do you guys want to do first?" Joy asked all of us.

There was indeed a lot to do...for the others, anyway.

"Let's go on that red one right there," Andrew immediately suggested. "That red one" was a tall, speedy roller coaster ride (of course) with a bunch of loops and unexpected turns. Rides like that aren't right for me.

Ugh, did he really have to do one that I don't want to go on?

"That looks cool! What do you guys think?" Joy asked us.

"Yeah, fine, I just hope it doesn't mess up my hair," Debbie shrugged.

"Sure, I guess..." Sage replied quietly.

I said nothing.

I could tell everyone was waiting for my response.

"Finley?" Joy said patiently.

"I, uh..."

"Don't be that coward that you've always been," Andrew said a bit cross. "Either ride it or be a chicken as usual."

"Andrew, leave him be," Joy said calmly. "He doesn't have to ride it if he doesn't want to."

"Whatever," Andrew rolled his eyes. "Come on guys," he told Debbie, Joy, and Sage. "Let's show him that-" He made a high-pitched crying voice, imitating me. " _-roller coasters aren't dangerous!_ "

I felt enraged. He's never done _this_ before.

"Leave him be, blockhead," Debbie scolded at him.

Andrew rolled his eyes again and followed the girls into the ride they're going on.

I just sat there.

On a table.

While the others were having fun.

I sighed.

I wish I was just like them.

I covered my face with my hands.

I wish I wasn't such a chicken.

It really is embarrassing that I'm the only one who doesn't want to ride on a ride.

I mean, come _ON!_

It's a _RIDE!_

And I'm being scared of them?!

What is up with me and my cowardliness?!

I mean...

Rides don't mean to kill you...

Right...?

I don't even know if people have even got killed on rides.

They probably have, which makes things worse for me.

Ugh, I'm the worst.

I'm never going to fit in with the group-

"Finley?"

I yelped.

Again.

It was Joy.

By herself.

The others weren't with her.

"Oh, uh, hey J-Joy," I replied awkwardly.

"Are you okay?" Joy asked with concern.

"I'm...I'm fine," I lied.

"You sure? You looked a little down."

"Where are the others?" I changed the subject.

"Oh, they're still in line. I changed my mind about going on because...well, I kinda felt bad for you..."

Is she serious?

She gave up riding because of me?

My worriedness came immediately.

"Wh-What? Joy, no! Don't do that! You can go back in line! I'm perfectly fine! I want you to have fun so you can get back in line...if you want to."

"No Finley, it's fine," Joy said serenely. "The others were pretty annoying anyway. Look," She looked down. "I'm sorry about Andrew. He can be like that sometimes."

"Yeah, I know," I said. "And it's okay."

Joy suddenly had a weird look on her face, which made things REALLY awkward.

"Um...Joy?" I said in confusion.

"Are you _sure_ you're feeling okay, Finley?"

"J-Joy, I'm fine, okay? Don't worry about it," I lied again.

"Finley, you're blushing," Joy pointed out.

Uh oh.

I can't _believe_ that she noticed that.

I looked away from her in embarrassment.

I suddenly felt Joy touch my arm - causing me to flinch - and turned me around to face her.

"I can tell from your face, Finley," Joy smirked. "You have a crush on me...right Finley?"

That was when I gave up.

I knew I was terrible at hiding things.

It was too late.

I nonverbally confessed my feelings...

In a dumb way.

With guilt, I nodded, not looking forward to what's gonna happen next.

But what actually happened was that Joy smiled caringly and let out a bubbly giggle.

"I love you too, Finley," Joy smiled.

Whoa.

Joy actually accepted my feelings?

I can't believe it!

Accepting feelings from a coward like me?

"Look, don't worry about being a coward, Finley," Joy told me, like she read my mind. "You're a very kind guy and I like guys who are kind. You make me laugh with your nervousness sometimes and I've always enjoyed being friends with you. I just think you're the right guy for me." She beamed once more and our hands suddenly touched.

It felt very warm.

But weird at the same time.

I never held someone's hand before.

Our faces suddenly leaned in closer.

And closer...

And closer...until our lips touched each others.

We kissed.

It felt strange kissing a girl, especially Joy's.

It felt very soft and sweet.

I put my arms protectively around Joy and kissed her back.

"Are you two lovebirds done?" said a familiar voice.

Andrew, Debbie, and Sage were back from the ride.

"Oh, hey guys!" Joy said casually. "Hooow was the ride?"

They looked at each other.

"Good...? And how was your first kiss?" Debbie said in annoyance.

Joy and I chuckled, even though we didn't know if it was supposed to be a joke.

"So, what now?" Andrew asked.

"You know," I blurted out. "I think I may want to try out one of these rides."

Everyone's eyebrows raised.

"Oh Finley! Really? That's awesome!" Joy said happily. "I'm sure you're gonna love these rides! Which one do you want to go on?"

I suddenly wanted to be a little romantic. "Anything you want, m'lady," I responded with a lovable smile.

Joy giggled. "Oh Finley..." She kissed me on the cheek. "How about we go on that one?" She pointed on a roller coaster ride that had blue tracks.

A lot of people are screaming on it.

They seemed to be having fun.

"Let's give it a try," I said.

"Awesome!" Joy beamed. We went to the roller coaster. I was a bit nervous but as long as I have Joy with me, I didn't feel as nervous as I have always been.

...

 **WHOOPEE! I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot! Sorry that there wasn't much but I haven't done a first-person narration in a while so...there you go! Thanks for reading and once again, this was requested by WriterOfBliss! :)**


End file.
